Big Dog Diary
by Hi to Kori Gumi
Summary: Two ideots think they can go back in time and film sesshouamru for there new T.V show. will they die at the end?!?! prolly. enjoy. Jezz loves you.


  
  
  
  


Big DogDiary

By Jezzica Shirokori

  


Disclaimer: Yes I do own Sesshoumaru!!!!! , Is what I wish I could say,-_-;;; but that

would be a lie and I can get in trouble for that...heh....anyway...no I do not own

Sesshoumau, Takahashi Rumiko does.....but I think she put me in her will as there

owner!!!, no I don't think she did that....hey what the hell are you still here for,?

nobody reads disclaimers!! What are you like a freak or something? Go! Get to the story!

~Jezzica ^,~ By the way if you can read this please move back, your fogging up you computer screen. *laughs*

and um yeah..Ashley Akaihi is mine......rather she's my friend but she don't mind that I put her in this right Akaihi~chan?

  


A/n: Okies, if you have never seen the show on Animal Planet called Big Cat Diaries

then you need to read this, It's basically a bunch of people out in Africa studying Lions, 

Leopards, Jaguars, Cheetahs and all that good stuff. So my fic is basically something next

to that only about me as a host of a show that stalk..er studies the habits of Sesshoumaru.

I hope you enjoy my fic. ~Jezzica Shirokori . BTW: my name is not a typo. It's spelled like that.

  
  


Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Big Dog Diary!"

  
  


The screen flicks on. A young woman adorned in a kaki safari outfit and boots is seen 

climbing up the many steps of the Higurashi shrines main entraince. Her long black hair is 

tied in a blue headband. Looking up her emerald eyes flash with sheer suprised terror 

before she face faults to the ground and falls back down the steps she has just mastered. 

The camera shakes as another females voice can be heard laughing.

"Damn you Akaihi!!!!" The woman at the bottom of the steps yells.

  


Zooming in on the woman on the ground the camerawoman retorts "Hey Jezz you're on."

  


Jezz jumps up in a flash and regains composure before blinding the camera with a big toothy smile.

  


"Hello and welcome to the Big Dog Diary, I'm you host Jezzica Shirokori, and

today I shall take you into the heart of the Sengoku Jidai to see and study one of the most alluring and illustrious animals of the ancient world.....the great demonlord of the western lands; Sesshoumaru."

  


Camera girl gives a dramatic and sarcastic gasp.

  


Jezzica, stops at he top of the stares and looks around "The entry to the world of the taiyoukai is through a well, that resides here in the ancient Higurashi temple which is....."looks around for anyone looking, then points" there in that mini shrine"

  


Waving her hand the host bids her camera girl to come as both run to the shine.

  


"Hey you there, your not allowed to go in there!!!" the camera shakes as it turns to focus on an old man running as he is waving a broom.

  


The camera then focuses back on Jezzica, the camera shakes and trembles as it moves back to get a full profile of the fetchers of the hostgirl. " JEZZ!! NOW WHAT!?!?"Growls the cameragirl.

  


"Ano.....come-on!!" pulling the door to the minishrine open she runs in followed by the wobbling camera.

  


"Oh nice Jezz, break in and entering. Real nice....~" Ashley grownd out sarcastically.

  


Reaching the base of the well, Jezzica fixes her hair and straitens her posture before looking into the carmera and smiles sweetly. While in the background shouts of "you hooligans" and "oh my hip!" can be heard.

  
  


"When jump into the well, we will be in the land of Sesshoumaru. Our journey to bring you the most rare and never before seen image of this demon will be perilous and hard..."

  


The camera is tossed down and the ankles of two girls can be seen, one of which are in black combat boots is walking from the other in hiking boots.

" Fuck that! I am not going anyplace just to die"

" Damn it Ashley your not going to die!! I just have to say that kind of stuff so the people will be on the edge of there seats!!!"

" Oh...really?"

" Uh..yeah ofcourse I mean if a 15 year old girl can do it, surly two 17 year olds can right..?"

"............Jezz..........."

"Just friggin pick up the camera, anyway we have pepperspray and all that good stuff remember? We will be fine."

"...........*growns*.........."

the camera is lifted to is previous position and is dead set once more on the face of the hostess. Once more she tosses back her long black hair back. With her green eyes sparkling, she once more gives a smile to the camera.

  


"And so begins the journey I." 

" Ahem"

" We"

" Arigatou"

".....that we will take to bring you the very first image of Sesshoumaru."

  


Putting her microphone in her back pocket, and pulling on a light blue backpack, the Green eyed host salutes the camera and jumps into the darkness of the well. The camera follows her into the darkness till she disappears.

  


The Camera turns to focus on the two liquid velvet eyes of the camera girl. She had blonde bangs that framed her face and hair cropped short and styled smartly. Rubbing her forehead, she looks back into the camera.

  


"If anyone finds this along with our bodies then all I have to say is that, Jezzica made me do it! And um...I want to be buried with all my stuff so Cameron can't touch it. And Mom, Cameron has porn under his bed. Love you guys Bye"

  


Once more the camera is focused on the blackness of the well. The camera shakes as it begins to fall into the well.

The black giving way to a tempest of balls of blue and white lights, swirling around, as the camera tries to keep focus on each one. Soon the camera catches a bright light below it and stops its sweep of the gap in time to study it before the camera and girl are engulfed in the light and finally touch down on ground.

Dimness makes the camera switch to night vision mode (a/n:cool huh?)

  


A face pops into the view of the camera, as it has been searching its surroundings

"what took you Ashe?"

"um..nothing..how do we get out..?

The camera moves to very the top of the well and is greeted my a blinding flash from the sun light.

"Argghh darn night vision....itai..my eyes...!" Ashley whined

"Ano...are you okay? We have to set up a base camp and even more importantly get out and look at our map so turn it off for now okay?

" Hai hai"

  
  


The camera is turned off.

  
  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


(A/n: Okay I didn't think it would be more than one chapter...darn..anyway I hope you like what I have for the first chapter. More will come. So no worries. Please tell me what you think, you reviews are most rewarding. And if any of you have any ideas and questions please don't hesitate to tell and ask JezzShirokori@aol.com tis my e-mail so please don't be a stranger cuz Gawd knows I am stranger than you *luaghs*.

~Jezzica)


End file.
